Haptic effects are used to enhance the interaction of an individual with a haptic-enabled device such as electronic devices, wearable articles, or other types of things. They are delivered through haptic actuators and typically enable the user to experience a tactile sensation. Haptic effects can be used to simulate a physical property or to deliver information such as a message, cue, notification, or acknowledgement or feedback confirming a user's interaction with the haptic-enabled device.
The characteristics of haptic effects can be determined by various factors. One factor is the braking performance of an actuator that produces haptic effects. When actuator motion is no longer desirable, faster deceleration of an actuator can create vibration patterns that feel much crisper than would be possible if the actuator were simply allowed to return to rest with no intervention. Improved braking, therefore, can increase the perceivable haptic bandwidth.